Pyroxene
by Mesua Ferrea
Summary: Devil Survivor 2. Fighting with a fellow comrade is never easy, especially when you're not talented.


I used a generator to see what I should write for Devil Survivor 2. I apologize if any of the characters are terribly OOC. It's weird to write characters when the plot starts to conflict with their conversations.

Pairing: Daichi x Yamato (Why yes I RNG'd the pairing too.)

Prompt: Fire

Personal challenge: Use only the game's dialogue.

Warnings: Occurs during Daichi's route when you battle with Yamato. Contains some foe yay.

Disclaimers: I don't own Devil Survivor 2 or any of the dialogue.

Comments and criticisms would be loved.

* * *

The atmosphere is less than bearable.

Daichi can only feel his caged up heart wildly thrum. What this emotion was, he wasn't too sure. At best, it could be identified as fear, anxiety or perhaps… dare he even suggest it- anticipation.

This was it. The last battle with a comrade was approaching (or at least he wanted to think of their final opponent as a comrade).

He would be sitting on a throne of skulls. Daichi thinks that something golden and ornate would suit him better. He would laugh. It would be sarcastic and demeaning but no one would take it to heart. Daichi himself hoped he wouldn't for the sake of his ideal. Stopping now wasn't the answer.

Daichi heard from Hinako earlier that his best friend had been lurking around the Tsuutenkaku in Osaka. He kicks a small piece of rubble, which probably came from a building, and watches as it rolls a few meters away from him. His gaze then slowly rises as he witnesses a scene that he didn't wish to see- Hiro was alone, and talking to Yamato.

One thing flashed through his mind: danger. He quickly bursts into a sprint; losing his best friend now after they have come so far together would mean everything was for nothing.

It only comes as a slight relief when Daichi approaches that Yamato leaves.

He can only frantically utter under exasperated breathing, "Hiro…!"

His friend looks at him nonchalantly for a brief moment but it quickly turns into a grin, "Hey, Daichi!"

"Hey, Hiro- Wait, no! Wasn't that Yamato? What was with the friendly chat just now? What if you'd gotten yourself killed?"

His friend doesn't reply.

It was never in his nature to talk unless prompted or when necessary. He really was odd but it gave Daichi great comfort that they were friends as each word was more meaningful.

It made Daichi feel… guilty in a way but somewhat jealous. The guy was practically perfect! Everyone that came into contact with him found themselves liking him; Daichi had problems holding that against him, especially after Hiro stuck with him no matter what. It was a cruel blessing in a way that he had such a reliable friend but he could only chase the ashes as his friend would shine in the sky.

"What did he want, anyway? I mean, what did he say to you?"

"He's waiting up ahead."

Daichi furrows his brow and his heart is beating even more frantically.

"Yikes. He sure is confident. Come to think of it, though… This may be our chance," he states, the mood becoming serious.

"Yeah."

"You see? It's much better this way than waiting for him to ambush us! Going up against Yamato… Man, I'm getting the chills," and that emotion is painted all over his face. He calms for only a moment and continues, "Let's go, Hiro!"

Each step towards the tower felt prolonged. The walkway stretched on. Adrenaline coursed through his veins. Outstretched before him is the battle field.

His heartbeat sparked as he laid his eyes upon his opponent.

Before he even has an opportunity to talk, Yamato beats him to the punch.

"There you are, Hiro."

'I won't let him get to me!'

"I was starting to wonder if you had fled."

Before Daichi can even voice his rebuttal, it is smothered by Hinako's angered voice.

"You stupid jerk! Hiro's not like that!"

"Silence, fool. How dare you speak of Hiro."

Daichi can only look in disbelief as he sees the usually calm and pragmatic leader impulsively make his declaration.

"You're Hiro's cancer. You are the ones who corrupted him!"

Daichi shifts his gaze to his friend and can only wonder; he'll never see the Hiro that Yamato sees and perhaps that is a good thing.

"…That ends here. I will slit your throats and see that he comes to his senses!"

"C'mon, don't fight," Hiro calls out, his usually blank face now painted with resolve.

Daichi can only look at his friend and how upset he must be. He gathers his courage to speak, "H-he's right, Yamato! I'm begging you! Stop this right now!"

He winces at the sound of his own voice and how feeble he must sound, and then another voice joins him.

"Yeah… If we can leave your merit system behind and work together…!"

He is relieved, if only for a moment, that he is not alone in his beliefs. It's short-lived as the feeling is suddenly drowned.

"Silence, peons. You ignorant masses are all the same… You cling to people of worth and drag them down to your level, wasting their talents!"

Daichi can only wonder if that statement is solely directed at him.

'Sure I am useless… but… I am trying, right? That's all that should matter-'

"…! That's not true…! What we're trying to do is-"

Realisation strikes him as he sees Io falter.

"How am I wrong? Speaking with those without a clear vision is a waste of time."

Daichi can only smoulder his thoughts. He was falling for it and he couldn't let himself sink any deeper.

"Ngh…Yamato… He'll never begin to understand…"

She was right. If fighting was the only option, then so be it. He'll get his beliefs through.

"Speaking with you is nothing but a bother. I'll kill you all, and that's final!"

Daichi shields his eyes as lightening strikes the ground in a frenzy. It does not cause damage though, instead revealing demons.

Daichi can only quiver at the army that lies before them, all under their demon king.

His fantasies break into reality as he notices something off with Yamato.

"Hahaha… Hiro… Why do you think I chose this place to be our battlefield?" He bellows confidently.

The area begins to be bathed in golden rays. As his eyes adjust to the harsh light, he finally sees the source.

Yamato was illuminating. His feet didn't touch the ground and Daichi can only bitterly laugh as he must look up, as if he is subservient, to see the king of shadows- the shadow that could still shine unlike him.

"The Tsuutenkaku was built to use the Dragon Stream as a barrier to begin with…Thus it has the equipment to activate the Dragon Stream!"

Daichi can only stare in disbelief as Yamato floats high above them, standing high above all at his ornate throne. The Tsuutenkaku begins to glow in a radiant gold colour.

It is blinding and Daichi can only worry about its purpose.

Yamato slowly descends from his position and Daichi is anxious as he sees his confident expression, as if he has already won the battle before it begun.

He continues to talk in that demeaning voice, "If that function is used on a human, it can activate and strengthen his inner powers!"

Hiro moves forward and casts a sideways glance, the message is not missed. Now is the time to attack and defeat Yamato; it's the only way, sadly, and this will be their toughest battle yet, more so than the fights they had with the rest of their friends.

Daichi then notices Hiro's pursed lips.

He was going to try to speak with Yamato.

Before he can tell his friend that it is a fruitless attempt, Hiro runs into the street, dodging the demons.

Daichi can only reflect that these battles are taking a worse toll on his friend than he can imagine. He never said how much it hurt him but Daichi knew it did and Hiro knew that only Daichi understood him.

He can only watch as his determined friend rushes through the vicious monsters and debris.

He painfully whispers to himself, "We're seriously going up against Yamato…? He's always scared the crap outta me!"

His head hangs low and his comrades quickly brush by him into the hoard of demons. He clenches his eyes shut and hears his conscious telling- no, begging him to fight.

Voices from his friends are faintly heard and Daichi's nerves remain constricted. He is glued in that pitiful position.

He clenches his fists, slowly turning them into a creamy white, as his shoulders slump in resignation. The quiet voices lose stream until he remembers that scene.

Even though he was afraid, he still managed to save Hinako. The odds were against him but he defeated the swarm and she was safe, unscathed from any harm.

Determination sears through his body and Daichi sprints to reach his shining friend.

His friends have cleared a path and he passes on by and nods his head, thankful that his friends waited for him.

He keeps running until he reaches the base of the tower.

Hiro is nowhere in sight and Daichi is relieved. He doesn't want his friend to see this, not when he has been through so much!

Daichi sees from the corner of his sight a flash of light, and he jumps back.

Yamato has caught him off guard and Daichi can only dodge can defend to take as minimal damage as possible. Remiel and his Arioch combine in a perfectly executed combination to attack.

It hurts but Daichi perseveres. His demons, Parvati and Wu Kong, look to him and take his flames as their own strength.

Daichi glares at Yamato who simply says nothing, his usual smirk becomes a sneer and Daichi loses focus.

He only sees stray rays and it hits him hard.

"Gaahh…! Seriously? Dammit…! …!"

Yamato has hit a vital area and Daichi falls to the ground, writhing in pain. A high pitch noise rings in his ears and only his anguished cries pierces the white noise.

Past stray wisps of hair, Daichi sees two pieces of fabric fluttering. Pain alleviates and Daichi is thankful.

His friend was here to help him.

They look at each other and Daichi can only see resolution brightly glow in the other's heart. Hiro shoots Daichi a gentle smile before he shines brightly once more.

Hiro runs towards Yamato, Norn and Loki by his side.

He pulls out his phone and inputs the command for Agidyne, aiming it right at Arioch.

The attack works but it is not enough and Yamato uses Megido.

Hiro quietly cries out as the holy attack strikes him. It is unfortunate as he isn't the only one in pain and Loki fades, laughing bitterly in disgust.

Yamato's face hardens as he tells Hiro, "It's unfortunate, Hiro. If you were with me, I could've easily reached my goals. But that doesn't matter anymore! I will have my new world, as the lone victor!"

Hiro's face reveals his feelings as he refuses to allow Yamato slay everyone. He won't die. He won't.

Daichi can only watch in awe as Hiro uses Agidyne once more, destroying Arioch. The demon cries out in pain and fades into purple sparks, disappearing completely.

Yamato is unfazed and laughs his declaration, "I'm not finished yet… There's still some left! Now, try and catch me!"

And with that, Yamato quickly strikes, bypassing the guard Norn had to protect her master. Hiro falters and Yamato uses Megido.

He does not dodge it completely and ends up taking more damage than he expected.

Daichi clicks his tongue in frustration.

All around him, his friends were getting hurt. Thanks to Hiro, he was the only one in the best condition.

With resolution firm, embers become flames and he stands up, running to Yamato.

Yamato grimaces as he sees trash before him.

Daichi's heart is in a frenzy.

He takes a gulp and slowly lets his words out, "H-hey, Yamato…!" he bites his dried lips before he continues; he couldn't be fazed. His glare is ablaze and he resolutely continues, "Will you at least listen to what we have to say? Whatever you think, we've done well together all this time! We can find a way together!"

Yamato scoffs and guffaws at Daichi's speech, making it petty.

"You think we did well together? You filth were only marionettes under my hands. Now… dance, until the last embers of your lives burn out!"

Daichi is baffled by the sudden claim. His shadowed hands did not give them the courage to fight; it was Hiro. They all worked together with him and no amount of acknowledgement will be given to Yamato who dwelled behind in the dark.

Instead of aiming directly at Yamato, Daichi aims his fist at Remiel. In recoil, Daichi steps back as he initiates Parvati to use Bufudyne and Wu Kong Multi Strike.

Remiel sees the attack and quickly casts Maziodyne. Wu Kong is unable to handle the high leveled magic attack. Black and gold sparks mix; no body is left behind- Wu Kong has fallen.

Parvati carries through and her attack alone brings down the winged creature.

The angel sings out its pain before a whirlwind and thunder booming scatters feathers, making it no more- returning to whence it came from.

Yamato is stoic and the losses have no evident effect on him. It seems there was more to the dark than Daichi could see.

"Hahaha…! I have more up my sleeve! I doubt you could ever catch up with me!"

Yamato quickly punches the buttons on his phone but Parvati stops him as she uses Drain, depleting him of all his magic reserves.

He remains calm and Daichi is frustrated. Quickly, he runs at Yamato, readying his fist. He stops only millimetres away from the JP's leader's face.

Daichi grins and then uses Fire Dance.

He would no longer chase the ashes, no, not anymore. He will ignite and his flames will engulf, reaching the sky.


End file.
